Because of the elasticity of the support means, people or goods entering or leaving the elevator car cause unwanted vertical vibrations of the elevator car. Such vertical vibrations occur particularly in elevators based on support belts as the support means, which have recently enjoyed increased popularity. Since, compared to steel cables, belts exhibit more unfavorable vibration behavior, the vertical vibrations increasingly impair passenger comfort and operational safety. Furthermore, the problem intensifies as the elevator gains in height. To reduce such vertical vibrations it is known to use separate damper units, which—compared, for example, with safety brakes or other safety related braking devices—apply a small braking force to the guide rails.
A generically comparable damper unit was made known, for example, by EP 1 424 302 A1. This patent shows an elevator car with a damper unit that has a brake element, wherein the brake element is pressed against a lateral guide surface of the guide rail when the elevator car is stationary. In order to activate the damper unit the latter is mechanically coupled with a door opening unit of the elevator car. In the active position the brake element effects a sliding contact with the guide rail.